1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing device and method suitable for processing video of, for example, a recorded sports game, and to a program using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a live broadcast game of sport is recorded, scenes of the game are generally captured using a plurality of cameras, and editing operations are performed such as appropriately switching between the cameras in accordance with the progress of the game. Finally, video content is produced.
When the video content is reproduced, a guide image representing details such as the score and the names of players may be displayed, as desired, in such a manner that the guide image is superposed on a reproduced video image.
Further editing operations such as reproduction of an impressive scene of actions in a game, for example, scoring a goal in a soccer game, again immediately after the same scene or insertion of shots of the scene at different angles can also be performed and finally video content is produced. Editors can also apply special effects to video files.
Recently, detailed information about the progress of sports games has been electronically created using computer devices and has been presented or accumulated via the Internet or the like. Such information about sports games is called stats.
Stats is information that is manually entered by a stats information input operator using a computer device or a dedicated input device in a stadium where an actual sports game is taking place while the operator is watching the game, such as an ongoing status of the game and the names of players. This information is hereinafter referred to as “stats”, “stats information”, or “stats data”. Stats information allows a viewer to readily obtain the details of, for example, a soccer game, such as which player tried a shot on goal and which player scored a goal.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-102503 describes an example of the generation of motion data reflecting the motion of players in a video game, which is necessary to execute a video sports game using a gaming device.